Minecraft Survival Games
by CreeperSkills
Summary: Creeperskills72 is sucked into a brutal world filled of killing. Can he survive the survival games? Or will he die?
1. The Start

The Survival Games, a Minecraft story

Chapter I

I find myself dizzy and light-headed, until I wake up. There is a lush taiga around me, and I'm locked in a glass cube. Around me I see a house, and many other players, also in glass cages. I see people like xXSlyXx, AntVenom, CaptainSparklez, Bajan Canadian, and others I do not know. I see a counter, and WAZUTT! I'm released out, and I am forcing myself to run towards the loot crates. I open one to find a Stone hatchet, a piece of uncooked steak, and an iron helmet. I can't aim for any more chests because the main team (which includes Bacca, Bajan, and Nooch) have secured the area and slay who are foolish enough to come nearby. Many people are already murdered, until I see TBNRFrags, aiming for me with a strong stone sword. I duck out of his path and strike him in the back. He falls over, coughing up blood, and looks to be done for. I sprint into the woods, and I see Frags' eyes, glaring at me, until he slumps to the ground. The announcer calls the deceased tributes. 10 are dead. 14 remain.

AdamMontoya killed by AntVenom SoTotallyToby likes to play in Magma.  
ImmortalHD slain by InTheLittleWood Ihascupquake slain by SynHD ironmanpvp slain by CaptainSparklez SeamusPKC slain by xXSlyXx Bashur slain by BebopVox LuclinMC slain by paulsoaresjr InTheLittleWood slain by CaveManFilms SethBling slain by ChimneySwift

What, how is Frags not dead! I think. He had to have some sort of healing potion or something. I walk through the woods, thinking of who's left. Uh, so Ant, Syn, Captain, my friend electric_diamond, Paul, Cave, Chim, Bebop, Bajan, Nooch, and Bacca. So that's 11 of us, there are 3 others...Oh wait, Preston is somehow living. So that leaves two unknown people. Maybe Sky...right, Sky was in this game, so one mystery man...hmmm.

It's the first night, and I'm cold as hell. I haven't found any more chests, and I was forced to gnaw on raw beef. I decided to settle in...wait, a Chest! There's a leather tunic...few slabs of bacon! Yes!...and gold pants. That tunic will be useful from the cold. Something better to eat for breakfast and gold pants are protection. Good. Now I climb into a tree, and snooze away...

I wake up, and eat a piece of bacon. It's early morning, and no one else has died. I continue to trudge along my way. Wait a sec..did I hear an arrow? I spin around, and turn to find Chimney, aiming for my head. "Woah man, lets make a alliance" I suggest. "No goddamn freakin chance. You crippled Preston for the rest of his Hunger Games life. Time to die, you piece of crap". The arrow launches, and I am speared straight in the stomach."Gak..Gurk! GASP!". I pull out the arrow, and kneel over. I get up, and throw my donuts. Chim just laughs at my suffering. Out of desperation, I throw my hatchet, and it lodges straight in his head. He gasps, goes blind from the blood over his eyes, and attempts to pull out the axe. He falls, but at the last second, a arrow flys through his bowstring. It hits my chest. I fall unconcious, and the last thing I hear is a chuckle and a annoucement

ChimneySwift was axed by Creeperskills72. 


	2. The Torturing

The Survival Games, A Minecraft Story

Chapter II

My eyes are tender, and watery from that goop. How can I not be dead, I wonder. I sit up. I'm surrounded by leaves and a TWD Comic style -Governor style Person. Wait, that's electric_diamond!  
"Oh my god, diamond, you made me LIVE!" He replies with a chuckle and a "Yea. No biggie." "Anyone else dead?""Cave and...Sky, I think. So that's 11 of us, right?". I nod, and we set out. His camp appears to be right beside some sort of ocean. I think the entire cornocupia is the main Island. diamond seems to be pretty decked out in gear, with a golden helmet, a iron chestplate, and some leather pants. He has a iron blade in his fingers. He hands me back my stone hatchet and we set off in search of others.  
Hours pass, and it's getting close to nighttime, we need to settle somewhere so others or monsters can't kill us. My arrow wound seems to be better. Still has a hole in the middle of my guts. I wonder how I'm surviving, so at dinner I ask diamond. "How long was I out?" "Couple days. You survived because I had a medpack and I injected some drug into you. Chim had a damn good aim, and it pierced your stomach. Luckily, I could patch it up, and at the end of these Games, the medics will clean that up. Also, believe it or not, I sniped Sky straight in the head with the very same bow. Poor fella never saw it coming." We decide to pack up, and take a snooze.  
We wake up before dawn, and I clean my blade and pack up some stuff while I wait for Diamond to wake up. Sucked for him that because of his skin, he didn't have an ear. Luckily, noone sees the bandage because of his long black hair. We set off, and we find some sort of house on an abandoned island, and we strip it of useful materials, as I upgrade my hatchet to iron, and put on some nice iron chainmail. We are about to leave, until I hear the metal SHUKK of a sword against brick. We turn around and SynHD is bloody and lust, and he really wants to kill us. I duck out of his way, and he seems more interested in diamond though. They fight and fight, as I slowly lurk out of my hidey-hole.  
"CRAP!"  
That was definitely diamond. His iron blade failed against Syn's golden. It slipped out of his hands, and Syndicate knocks him senseless with an axe. I sprint, and jump onto the luxiriously dressed zombie, just before he gave the final blow. We fist fight for a while. I knock him in an eye, while he leaves a bruise on my nose. I hear diamond moaning. Something's wrong with him. I grabbed my stone axe and lodged it in his stomach. He moans, and falls over, mortally wounded just as I have been, except diamond saved me. I knock him with my feet, and he is completely demolished by my kicks. His face is bloody, and I end his suffering as I axe him once more.

SynHD was tortured to death by Creeperskills72

I find Diamond. He seems to be okay, despite his large wound on his forehead. He stands up, and before we get away, three more well equipped tributes step out of the ruins.  
Their name tags read Hacksource, BajanCanadian, and NoochM 


End file.
